


That Special Feeling

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam Milligan, Bottom Jack Kline, Closeted Dean Winchester, Closeted Jack Kline, Crushes, Cute Jack Kline, First Crush, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Dean Winchester, Horny Adam Milligan, Horny Jack Kline, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex, Top Adam Milligan, Top Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to like boys. Dean had made that very clear. But Adam was...different. His slender body and sarcastic remarks made Jack’s heart flutter. Butterflies flapping their wings around in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, Adam was technically his uncle, but Jack just couldn’t help it.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 24





	That Special Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in the longest time but here ya go! I’ve been having a hard time focusing on things I work on for more than a couple days. Thanks for all the support on my other stories :)

Jack and Adam had met a few weeks ago. There was no doubt Jack found him hot. At first he was confused. He wasn’t supposed to like boys. Dean had made that very clear. But Adam was...different. His slender body and sarcastic remarks made Jack’s heart flutter. Butterflies flapping their wings around in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, Adam was technically his uncle, but Jack just couldn’t help it.

Jack was sitting alone on his bed in his room. Knees to his chest, head against the wall. He stared through his open doorway. What else was he supposed to do? He didn’t have any friends. He moved his eyes to his ceiling, taking in the scratches.

Jack heard a knock on his doorway. He turned his head to his left, spotting Adam.

“Can I come in?” Adam asked, leaning against his doorway so perfectly.

Jack nodded. Adam smiled. Jack didn’t take his eyes off Adam as he walked to Jack’s bed. Adam put down his duffel bag and sat down, his blankets wrinkling around his seated ass. Jack couldn’t help but glance down at it. He loved when Adam wore tight jeans just like now. He could see how perfectly long and sculpted they were. Jack felt his cheeks grow hot.

Jack glanced at himself in his mirror across the room, spotting his slightly pink cheeks.

Adam looked around Jack’a room. “Hmm...dull.” 

Jack smiled. “Yeah.”

Adam and Jacked locked eyes for a second. Jack could feel the butterflies grasping at the walls of his stomach.

“Jack...are you okay?” Adam asked, raising a brow.

Jack straightened his neck. “Yeah.” Jack said breathlessly with a smile.

Jack’s innocent eyes roamed Adam’s body. First his legs, up his slender torso, his smooth neck. Jack stopped before looking at Adam’s face. He averted his eyes to the sheets, lingering to his seated ass. Jack softly bit his lower lips, not wanting to hurts himself.

Adam pulled off his jacket before scooting closed to Jack and placing his hand on of of Jack’s knees. He smiled. Jack’s cheeks showed a light pink. His lips looked so soft. Adam wanted to know if they felt soft too. Adam moved his hand to the side of Jack’s neck, feeling it’s warmth. 

Jack didn’t know what to do with himself. Why was his heart beating so fast? Jack breathing picked up it’s pace.

Adam moved his hand to cup Jack’s cheek. Adam moved in closer pressing his soft lips against Jack’s, who tasted like fresh baked gingerbread. Ames moved his hand to cup Jack’s other cheek. Jack felt something harden in his pants. He got confused with that.

Adam pulled away. “Are you okay with this?” His expression screamed concern.

Jack just nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to words. Adam got up to lock the already closed door. Couldn’t have one of Jack’s dads coming in.

Adam got back on the bed, moving his hands to in button his jeans.

Adam glanced at Jack looking for an ok to keep going. Jack nodded. With that, Adam unbutton his jeans and pulled off his shirt. Jack loved seeing Adam’s slender torso.

“Sh-should I do that to?” Jack asked.

Adam looked up at him. “Only if you want to, Jack.” Jack. The word fell of his tongue so smoothly.

Jack pulled off his shirt, exposing his chest. Adam couldn’t help but stare as he took off his jeans and boxers. Jack did the same.

Jack’s dick was red and hard, matching Adam’s. Adam knelt down on his elbows and knees to get to the same level as Jack’s hole. He gave it a nice long lick, getting a moan out of Jack. 

Jack’s legs were shaking as Adam licked and sucked his pink little hole. Jack couldn’t stop moaning. Adam grabbed Jack’s dick. Adam pulled his head up and scooted higher up the bed to level with Jack’s dick. Adam hummed as he licked the tip of Jack’s slender cock. He closed his eyes and smiled, giving Jack’s dick a kiss. 

Jack rolled Adam over moving his mouth to Adam’s dick. Jack licked and sucked the tip. Jack made a yummy sound as he sucked. 

Adam pulled Jack’s head away from his dick. “Enough.” Jack nodded and wiped his mouth.

Adam rolled Jack onto his back and grabbed his duffel bag. He searched through it for a bit before grabbing a bottle of lube and lathering his fingers and Jack’s hole with it. 

Adam pushed his index finger into Jack’s hole. After a bit he added the second, he could feel Jack’s walls clench around them. Another while later, Adam added another finger, he needed to stretch Jack out. Once Jack was done Adam pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom, pulling it over his dick. He then lathered himself with lube.

Adam pushed the tip into dick, loving the feeling of Jack’s walls clenching around him. He laughed deeper. Jack’s legs were shaking. He loved the stimulation.

Adam was all the way in. Once he knew Jack was used to it, he started fucking him. Jack loved this feeling, never wanting it to end.

Jack rolled them both over so that he was on top, Adam’s dick still in him. He started bouncing up and down Adam’s cock. Jack stared at Adam, eyes big.

They heard footsteps outside the door.

Adam grabbed Jack’s hips, freezing the movement.

The footsteps soon faded. Must’ve been One of his dads heading to the library or something. Jack continued bouncing.

This went on for a while. They loved that special feeling. Hot, sweaty, skin meeting each other. They loved the sound of wet slaps as Jack bounced up and down Adam’s cock. 

Adam loved this look on Jack. Mouth falling open, eyes rolled back, skin shiny with sweat, moans falling off his tongue. Even the thought just made him horny.

Their moans filled the air like music. Jack’s eyes widened, and soon sticky cum flowed into every crevice of their skin. Round 2.

——

Jack sucked and sucked. Adam moaned. His back arched. White liquid shit from Adam’s dick and filled Jack’s mouth. Jack swallowed some bitch most slipped out, dripping down the side of Adam’s cock. Jack looked down at the cum sitting on his bed. He took his index finger, sliding it through the cum and scooping it up. He slid his finger into his mouth, sucking up the cum. Adam smirked.

Jack’s turn.

——

Jack licked and sucked, humming. Jack panted breathlessly. He whined and moaned, resisting the urge to buck his hip. 

Soon enough, he sticky, white cum filled Adam’s mouth. Adam swallowed, a drop dripping down his chin. He smiled and connecting his lips with Jack’s.

——

The laid next to each other, panting. Their skin glowing with sweat. They locked eyes.

“That was amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bye y’all ✌️
> 
> Moment anything you’d like me to write :)


End file.
